My First Pokemon
by SweetHeartJamie
Summary: Tory has just started her Pokemon adventure, with a few new starting Pokemon to choose from she has a difficult time choosing which one she'll take with her. This is the beginning of a pokemon adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Two girls in a bedroom were pondering which starting Pokémon they would choose. The choices were limited but it was a very hard decision. One girl was wearing a green shirt with small yellow straps going around the wrists, a pair of blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up and an empty pokébelt. Her dirty blonde hair was flipped over her forehead, but not enough to cover her sparkling blue eyes. Her feet had little pokéball pictures on the front. She was also wearing a necklace with a small stone on it. The other girl had long golden hair, and sparkling, beautiful blue eyes. She too was wearing an empty pokébelt along with a pink tank top and white knickers. Her shoes had pokéballs on the fronts but weren't the same style as the other girls. These two were sisters and planning on what Pokémon they would choose.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Samantha yelled jumping with energy. "Tomorrow we get our first Pokémon!"  
  
Tory sat silently thinking. Their first Pokémon, it was a very hard choice to make.  
  
"Which Pokémon did Professor Birch have this year again?" Samantha asked.  
  
"He has a Shada, a Quaker, a Durata, and a Paradu," Tory answered.  
  
Her thoughts wandered. Which Pokémon would she choose? Definitely not a Quaker, that was for sure! But would she choose a Paradu, Durata or a Shada? Which would it be? She had done a little research on Pokémon and found that Pokémon will often grow completely attached to their trainers.  
  
"I know!" Samantha yelled. "I'll choose a Shada!"  
  
"You shouldn't pick one before you know their personalities," Tory pointed out.  
  
"I guess," Samantha said thinking. "I'll choose the one with the most beautiful personality and look!"  
  
Tory sighed.  
  
"We had better start packing our knapsacks," Tory said.  
  
"Alright," said Samantha brightly.  
  
Samantha dashed around the room gathering her things and packed the stuff into her knapsack. Tory brought out a drawer from under her bed, which was full of everything she needed. Carefully she packed it away into her knapsack.  
  
"Geez, it's going to be a long journey!" Samantha exclaimed. "Look at all the stuff I have to carry!"  
  
Tory looked over and her eyes opened in surprise.  
  
"But Samantha you only packed your dinner knapsack!" she pointed out. "What about the rest of your stuff?"  
  
She pointed to the garage.  
  
"Out there!" she said smiling. "All the stuff I need is in there."  
  
Tory walked over through the house and to the garage door. She opened it and tons of pink suitcases rained down on her face.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed trying to keep from being crushed.  
  
"Do you think it's too much?" asked Samantha.  
  
"Yes!" Tory said gasping for air. "You can only use one knapsack and only the things inside of it, nothing more!"  
  
"Can I at least pack a dozen suitcases?" she pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
"No!" yelled Tory coming out from underneath the huge pile. "Now go pack only what you need to survive!"  
  
Samantha sighed and headed back to pack properly. Night fell quickly and it was soon time for them to sleep, eagerly awaiting the next day for they would start their journey. Tory stared at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. She could not sleep and doubted she would get a good rest that night. The moon was bright in the sky and she opened her window then jumped outside. The grass was wet with dew and she ran over to the driveway then lay on the cement looking at the stars. The night was warm and there was no wind. A noise in the bushes caused her to jump up in surprise. She was staring at the bushes and they were staring right back, or at least something in the bushes. It jumped out in front of her and she gasped. It was a Shada, one of the starting Pokémon Professor Birch owned. After looking over it carefully the creature narrowed it's glowing eyes.  
  
"Shaaa," it whispered into the night.  
  
"Who do you belong to?" asked Tory quietly her breath creating a small white cloud in the chilling night.  
  
The Pokémon looked at her and tilted it's head sideways.  
  
"Shadaa!" It seemed to purr.  
  
"Is all you can say is your name?" Tory asked.  
  
"Sha," it answered.  
  
"I guess that's a yes," she said shrugging. "Are you cold? Do you want to come inside?"  
  
The Pokémon stood there for a few seconds, as if registering what she had said. It then took a few steps forwards and sat beside her legs.  
  
"Shaa!" It said again.  
  
"Alright," Tory said awkwardly. "I'll just take that as a yes then."  
  
She walked back over to her window and jumped inside. The Shada took a few cautious steps towards the window then jumped into the sill. It's eyes glowed eerily in the bright moonlight. She stared at it for a few seconds then lay down in her comfy soft bed.  
  
"Well if you get tired or cold your welcome to sleep in here," she said looking away from it's piercing gaze. "Good night."  
  
The Pokémon just sat in the window looking outside. Tory fell into a deep sleep and the Pokémon curled up beside her bed on the mat.  
  
In The Morning...  
  
Tory awoke sleepily to the loud buzzing of her alarm clock. She opened her eyes and groggily shut it off then sat up.  
  
"Good morning Shada," she yawned and the Shada stirred then lifted it's head.  
  
"Shaa," it purred.  
  
"It's time for breakfast," Tory pointed out standing up. "Do you want something to eat Shada?"  
  
It nodded its head.  
  
"Come with me and we can have some breakfast," She offered walking out the door.  
  
Tory glanced behind her to find that Shada was not there. The Pokémon seemed to be still in the room. That reminded Tory of what her parent's might think of the wild Shada but it also gave her an idea.  
  
"I'll use one of my mom's Pokéballs," she thought aloud and walked back into the room.  
  
"Stay here Shada and I'll bring you breakfast," she said looking at the sleeping Shada and closed the window then walked out and closed the door.  
  
The stairs were easily jumped down and Tory landed then ran into the dining room.  
  
"Well hello Tory," Her mother said delightedly. "Are you ready for your walk to Littleroot?"  
  
"Yep!" Tory answered smiling.  
  
"How many eggs would you like?" asked her mother placing a frying pan on the stove.  
  
"Two please," Tory answered as she searched the pantry finding what she needed.  
  
A pack of pokéfood was jammed in the back. She quickly grabbed a handful.  
  
"Oh Tory thank you I'm sure Poochyena is very hungry," Her mother commented. "Wash your hands after you feed him."  
  
Tory frowned to herself and picked up a handful of pokéfood then stuffed it into a dish and stuffed a few in her pockets too. The Pokéfood was light so she easily went outside to the poochyena's shelter. Poochyena began barking when she neared but he stopped when he saw it was her. She placed the food in front of his tiny Poochyena house.  
  
"Here you go," she said and Poochyena ate ravenously then barked his approval.  
  
Tory ran back inside and opened the door than ran upstairs. The door to her mothers' room was open so she walked inside and picked up a Pokéball from on the shelf.  
  
"She won't mind if I use one," Tory said trying to calm herself.  
  
"What are you doing with mom's Pokéball?" asked Samantha from the doorway.  
  
Tory froze and her mind quickly put together an excuse.  
  
"I wanted to practice throwing one for when were catching Pokémon," she answered quickly. "I'm going to go practice in my room."  
  
"Oh ok," Samantha answered smiling. "But don't take to long because were going to be leaving really soon."  
  
"Of course," Tory responded putting on a fake smile. "I won't take long at all."  
  
Samantha headed downstairs and Tory let out a sigh. That had been a close one. Samantha might have scared Shada off if she would have told her so it was better to keep it secret. Tory walked out of her mothers' room and into her own room. Shada seemed to be asleep. Maybe she should catch it now? She decided against it, after all it wouldn't like her if she suddenly caught it when it was sleeping and she had invited the Shada in.  
  
"Wake up Shada," Tory said petting it's soft fur. "I have breakfast."  
  
The Shada opened it's yellow eyes then gazed at Tory and purred. Tory pulled out the Pokéfood and lay it on the floor for the Shada. It quickly began eating it all hungrily.  
  
"I was wondering Shada, do you think I could catch you?" Tory asked holding out the Pokéball. "I promise I'll be really nice."  
  
The Shada looked at her for a while, it's piercing yellow gaze seemed to see straight through her and into her thoughts. The gaze wavered for a moment than the Pokémon continued eating until all the food was gone and stood up.  
  
"Shadaa!" It said nodding, making it's beautiful fur move up and down with its ears. "Shaa!"  
  
Tory's eyes suddenly sparked and she smiled. The Pokéball in her hand was slippery from the sweat on her palm. She was nervous but at the same time extremely excited. The Pokémon had said yes! There was a few moments when Tory hesitated then she enlarged the Pokéball using the center button.  
  
"Go Pokéball!" She shouted and the ball flew from her hand, straight at Shada.  
  
It hit Shada and enveloped her in a shining light, which retreated into the ball. The ball hit the floor and shook once, twice, the middle blinked red a few more times then it turned white and stopped moving.  
  
"Yes I caught Shada!" She yelled triumphantly shrinking the Pokéball and placing it on her belt.  
  
"Tory could you keep your ball throwing practice down please!" Samantha yelled. "And your eggs are ready!"  
  
Tory could hardly bring herself not to jump the whole staircase or she would slip on the floor beneath it.  
  
"I have a Shada!" Tory announced loudly.  
  
"Your choosing Shada?" asked Samantha. "Are you sure that's the one you want? You have a long time to decide you know."  
  
"No I have a Shada see!" Tory exclaimed picking the Pokéball off her belt and enlarging it. "Right here!"  
  
"Put that Pokéball away when your done playing with it," Her mom said. "Hurry up and eat your eggs their getting cold."  
  
Tory frowned.  
  
"Look!" She yelled and she opened the Pokéball releasing her Shada.  
  
"Shaa," It announced pleased to be outside it's cramped space.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Samantha yelled. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"She came to me last night when I went outside," Tory answered. "I think I'll call her Shadow. Would you like that Shada? How does Shadow sound?  
  
"SHAA!!" it agreed delightedly.  
  
"This is so cool!" Samantha yelled. "I'm going to get a cool Pokémon to soon."  
  
"Let's hurry and get going!" Tory exclaimed hardly containing her excitement.  
  
"What about your eggs dear?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Don't worry I have plenty of food in my bag," Tory answered. "I'll just eat on the way."  
  
"Can you believe were finally going on our first ever Pokémon adventure?!" Samantha asked excitedly.  
  
"We are going to make it all the way to the Pokémon league!" Tory announced proudly. "You and me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yelled Samantha and they headed out the door onto the dusty path that lead to Littleroot. "Bye mom!" They both yelled.  
  
"Bye Samantha, bye Tory, don't get into trouble!" She yelled back.  
  
And they started their long Pokémon journey. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tory and Samantha walked along on the dusty road on their first ever Pokémon adventure. The bushes on the side of the path were home to many different species of Pokémon. Many Zigzagoon and wurmple scurried about barely seen.  
  
"It'll only take a few more minutes to reach Littleroot," Tory explained while looking at all the Pokémon scurrying across the path.  
  
Samantha suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Stupid shoe laces!" Samantha grumbled. "Run ahead I'll catch up."  
  
"Okay," said Tory running ahead.  
  
Samantha grumbled as she tried to tie her broken shoelaces. Suddenly the bushes rustled and something bigger than a zigzagoon or a wurmple came walking out.  
  
"What's that?" Samantha asked looking at the strange Pokémon, it started barking loudly. "It's a Poochyena!"  
  
She was reminded of the Poochyena from back at home. The Poochyena began growling and jumped into a vicious tackle attack.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Sammy running out of the way but tripping on her shoelace falling to the ground. "Help!"  
  
Just as the Poochyena used tackle at her again two Pokémon jumped from the tree limb above her. The two Pokémon yelled two names into the air as they shocked the Poochyena viciously.  
  
"Plusle!" one yelled. "Minun!" Yelled the other as red and blue lightning surged through the Poochyena.  
  
The Poochyena yelped and ran back into the bushes. Sammy hugged the two Pokémon thankfully.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" she yelled. "What are your names?"  
  
"Plusle!" the red one said.  
  
"Minun!" The blue one answered.  
  
"Alright Plusle and Minun it is!" She said delightedly.  
  
The two Pokémon jumped on her shoulders while she tied her shoelaces. She then began running along the path Tory had been on. Tory was just in sight as midday came around. She seemed to be sitting on a patch of grass. Samantha quickly caught up to her.  
  
"Tory!" She yelled. "Tory! Look what I just found!"  
  
Tory looked up from her knee, which was bleeding.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tory exclaimed. "I came across an angry zigzagoon which used tackle on my leg before I could get Shada out. I think I'll keep her out of her Pokéball."  
  
"Cool," Sammy replied. "Look at the Plusle and Minun I found! Aren't they cute?"  
  
Tory looked up from her knee once again and her eyes opened in suprise at the sight of Plusle and Minun.  
  
"Wow!" Tory exclaimed. "You've found your first two Pokémon!"  
  
Tory stood and opened her pack. She took out a bandade and placed it on her knee. Sammy suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah but I can't tell which one is a boy and which one is a girl?"  
  
Tory blushed.  
  
"Uh...Do you really need to uh ask me that?" asked Tory.  
  
"Yeah," Sammy answered. "Because I can't tell if their a boy or a girl!"  
  
"Well just ask them!" Tory exclaimed.  
  
"How do I do that?" Sammy asked.  
  
"In plain English," answered Tory. "They'll know what your saying."  
  
"Ok then," Sammy said reluctantly.  
  
She placed the two Pokémon on the ground.  
  
"Which one of you two are a girl?" asked Sammy.  
  
Plusle spoke up.  
  
"Plusle!" it said it's ears waving.  
  
"So then you must be a boy," Sammy said pointing towards Minun.  
  
"Minun!" The minun said nodding it's head.  
  
"Great then!" Sammy said placing her two Pokémon on her shoulders. "Let's go Tory!"  
  
Tory nodded and quickly brought out her Pokéball. She released Shada.  
  
"Okay Shada just follow us," She instructed.  
  
"Shaa," Shada agreed.  
  
They began running speedily along the path.  
  
Finally they arrived at the village of Littleroot.  
  
"Were here!" They exclaimed.  
  
The first thing they thought of was going to the Pokémart to get some Pokéballs. The mart was small and it didn't have a large selection but they managed to bring out enough money to buy ten Pokéballs. Sammy took two and looked at Plusle and Minun who she had placed on the ground.  
  
"Okay," Samantha said standing and enlarging the Pokéballs. "GO POKÉBALLS!"  
  
She threw the Pokéballs at Plusle and Minun. Both of them were enveloped in a shining light then pulled into the Pokéballs. The Pokéballs shook back and forth with the centers blinking red for a few seconds then both Pokéblls stopped moving.  
  
"Yay! I caught Plusle and Minun!" Samantha yelled picking up the Pokéballs and released the two Pokémon.  
  
They both shook their heads happily from being released then climbed up onto Sammy's shoulders.  
  
"So," Tory said. "It's time to get our beginner Pokémon."  
  
"Okay," said Sammy and they rushed of to Professor Birch's lab.  
  
The lab was large and very cluttered with pages and books. The Professor was burried somewhere in the room.  
  
"Professor?!" Sammy called her voice echoeing through the lab.  
  
"Professor was there a landslide in here?" asked Tory.  
  
"Landslide," Professor Birch commented his head popping up from underneath some books in the corner. "I doubt that."  
  
"Professor!" They both shouted running towards him and giving him a big hug. "How are you uncle?"  
  
"Well if it isn't my two favorite niece's!" he said delightfully.  
  
"But were your only nieces," Sammy pointed out.  
  
"Exactly why your my favorites," he answered.  
  
"So where are they?" Sammy asked. "Where are the beginning Pokémon?"  
  
"There right here!" Professor Birch answered holding up three Pokéballs. "Your early so your the first two here!"  
  
"But Uncle if were the first two then why is one Pokémon missing?" asked Tory.  
  
"Oh my Shada escaped and has been roaming the counter," Professor Birch answered. "I don't know where it got to."  
  
Suddenly Shada walked out from behind Tory's feet.  
  
"Shaa," it purred when it saw Professor Birch.  
  
"Ah I see you've found it," Uncle Birch commented lightly stroking the Shada's fur. "I think it will gladly be your first Pokémon."  
  
Tory smiled. So that's why it had been to tame when it had come to her.  
  
"Where did you get those Pokémon?" Professor Birch asked Sammy.  
  
"Well it's a long story," Sammy answered.  
  
So Sammy and Professor Birch sat down while she told Professor and Tory how the Pokémon had come into her life.  
  
"And that's the whole thing," she finished with a smile. "So now I'm here to choose my beginning Pokémon!"  
  
Professor Birch first brought a Durata. It had black glowing eyes with six long tails, stripes, a dog-like body and a strange looking mane. Sammy screamed.  
  
"Ahh what is that thing?" she yelled and Professor Birch quickly returned it into his Pokéball with a sigh.  
  
"Alright how about Paradu?" Professor Birch asked bringing out the Pokémon.  
  
The Paradu had long ears with small cuts in them, large zubat-like wings, a long tail, a mane and small tuffs of fur on it's ankles. The Pokémon was mostly beige with green mane, tuffs of fur and end of tail.  
  
"Well that's not so bad," Samantha said reaching her hand out. "Hello."  
  
The Paradu barred it's teeth and growled menacingly. Sammy withdrew her hand quickly just as the Paradu clamped down where her hand had just been.  
  
"Okay not him!" she exclaimed and Professor Birch returned it.  
  
"I don't understand," he said shaking his head. "Paradu is normally really nice. How about Quakers?"  
  
He sent out a small duck Pokémon that had the body of a torchic only grey, it had two feathers sticking out of the top of its' head, duck-like wings along with a duckbill and beautiful green eyes. It began running around the room calling out it's name. Sammy giggled. Suddenly it tripped and hit one of Sammy's Pokéballs and was caught.  
  
"Uh oh," Sammy gasped.  
  
"Well I guess Quakers chose you," Professor Birch said happily.  
  
"Well I guess it's the only one that like me," she sighed.  
  
Professor Birch nodded then handed Tory and Sammy both Pokédex's.  
  
"Alright," Professor Birch said. "Now your all set. Remember how to use a Pokédex?"  
  
"Yep!" they both exclaimed nodding.  
  
"Well then it's off on your way to the next city to get a badge!" he said shooing them out. "I hope you do a good job of beating all the Pokémon gyms!"  
  
Tory and Sammy nodded then ran off towards the next town. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tory and Sammy had been walking for a long while. Their Pokémon, Shada, Plusle and Minun were enjoying the fresh air much more than the cramped Pokéballs. The wind blew softly ruffling Tory's hair slightly. She moved it back with a flick of her hand and noticed a flash from in the bushes. Blinking a few times she rubbed her eyes then looked into the bushes again. Another flash and a clicking sound came from the bush.  
  
"Sammy," she whispered. "There's something in the bush!"  
  
"What?" asked Sammy and she looked over at the bush then moved closer. "Go Plusle and Minun, see what it is."  
  
Plusle and Minun ran into the bushes and they both used tackle.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed as she jumped out of the bushes. "Get away!"  
  
Plusle and Minun were chasing happily while attempting to knock her over with tackle.  
  
"Plusle Minun stop!" yelled Sammy and the two returned to her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," the girl said.  
  
She was wearing a camera around her neck and had a knapsack on her back that was overflowing with pictures.  
  
"Hi my names Snap," she introduced herself. "I'm a Pokémon photographer just like my Grandpa, Flash."  
  
Sammy and Tory gasped.  
  
"Flash as in The Flash?" asked Sammy.  
  
"Um my grandpa Flash," answered Snap.  
  
"Our grandmother Misty used to tell stories of a great Pokémon master that met a photographer named Flash," Tory said excitedly.  
  
"Hey my grandfather told stories of a great Pokémon master that he met and could never get a picture of," Snap answered. "Cool! My grandfather must know your Grandmother!"  
  
"More than you will ever know Snap," Sammy said.  
  
"Hey how about a Pokémon battle?" Snap asked Tory.  
  
"Sure," Tory answered. "Alright Shadow you ready?"  
  
"Sha!" Shadow agreed running over in front of her then growling.  
  
"Go Mudkip!" Snap yelled sending a cute little water Pokémon.  
  
"What's that?" Tory inquired and pulled out her Pokédex.  
  
"Mudkip, mud fish Pokémon," the Pokédex read. "The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using its fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what's taking place around it without using its eyes."  
  
"Alright," Sammy yelled. "Ready, Begin!"  
  
"Shadow use tackle!" Yelled Tory and Shada ran forwards then jumped at the small Mudkip.  
  
"Mudkip use agility!" Yelled Snap and Mudkip dodged the tackle attack. "Now use Sand-attack!"  
  
Sand flew everywhere and Shada covered its eyes. Shielding itself from the flying dirt.  
  
"It'll take more than that, Shadow use your bite attack!" Tory yelled and Shada grabbed Mudkip and bit down hard then threw it across the ground.  
  
"Mudkip!" Snap yelled.  
  
The Mudkip hit the ground hard and bounced a few times then lay still.  
  
"The Mudkip is unable to battle the winner is Tory!" Sammy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no Mudkip!" Snap yelled running over to her injured Pokémon. The Mudkip moved slightly and whined.  
  
"It's alright Mudkip," Snap said cuddling it. "You did well."  
  
"That was a great match!" Yelled Tory. "Wonderful job Shadow!"  
  
"Sha!" Shadow agreed smiling.  
  
"Well your Shadow is very strong," Snap commented. "Return mudkip!"  
  
The Mudkip was returned to its pokéball and Snap turned towards them.  
  
"I'm not really that good at Pokémon battling," Snap admitted scratching the back of her neck. "I wonder um do you think I could train with you guys?"  
  
"Sure!" Sammy and Tory said in unison.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Snap answered happily. "I really need to train up my Mudkip so I can become a stronger trainer."  
  
"Well," Tory smiled. "Your welcome to train with us!"  
  
"Zigzagoon!" yelled a large creature jumping out of the bushes and in front of them. "Zig!"  
  
"What's that?" asked Snap curiously.  
  
Tory pulled out her Pokédex and opened it.  
  
"Zigzagoon, tiny raccoon Pokémon." The Pokédex said. "This Pokémon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see."  
  
"Cool!" Tory exclaimed. "I'm going to catch it! Go Shadow!"  
  
"Sha!" Shada yelled as it ran forwards.  
  
"Tackle attack!" Tory commanded.  
  
"SHADA!!" it yelled and curled into a tackle attack as it jumped.  
  
It hit the preoccupied zigzagoon and sent it sprawling. It then stood and charged at Shadow.  
  
"Shadow use your bite attack!" Tory yelled and Shadow growled in agreement.  
  
Shadow grabbed up the zigzagoon just as it hit its mouth. Shada then threw it to the ground and it fell limp.  
  
"Yes!" Tory cheered picking an empty Pokéball off of her belt. "Go Pokéball!"  
  
The Pokéball soared through the air and hit the zigzagoon turning it into light and retracting it inside. The Pokéball shook, once twice three times before the blinking red light turned white.  
  
"I caught Zigzagoon!" Tory exclaimed spinning.  
  
"Good job Tory!" Snap agreed.  
  
"We had better start heading to the next Pokémon gym," Sammy added. "There's no time to lose!"  
  
"Alright let's go," Tory agreed.  
  
The three of them began walking along on the path to the next town. The forest was becoming thicker, and many more forest dwelling Pokémon were running secretly around them.  
  
"So Snap do you just have that Mudkip?" asked Sammy.  
  
"Yep I got it just a little while ago from my dad," she answered. "His Mudkip had an egg and he gave it to me. When it hatched I decided to leave on my very own Pokémon adventure."  
  
"We got our starting Pokémon from Professor Birch," Tory stated. "I have two Pokémon now."  
  
"I have three," Sammy said smiling. "My little Plusle, Minun and Quakers."  
  
"What's a Quakers?" asked Snap.  
  
"Well here," Sammy answered and took out her Pokéball releasing Quakers.  
  
"Quakers!" yelled the small Pokémon gleefully running back and forth.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Snap. "It's so cute!"  
  
The Quakers wandered over to Snap and she picked it up.  
  
"Who's a cutey?" Snap asked cuddling the small Quakers.  
  
"Quakers!" it smiled.  
  
"I wonder what my Pokédex has to say about Quakers?" Sammy wondered taking out her Pokédex.  
  
"Quakers, Small Duck type Pokémon," The Pokédex said. "This Pokémon is loyal to its trainer and can incubate eggs. When this Pokémon gets lost its chirp can carry as far as 3 km away."  
  
"Neat," Tory said. "Let's see what my Pokédex says about Shadow!"  
  
"Shada, shadow type Pokémon," The Pokédex said. "When this Pokémon is in a battle it does not fully rely on its trainer for guidance. It loves the night and often basks in the moonlight, the more moonlight it gets the shinier its coat becomes."  
  
"I want to have all the Pokémon recorded on my Pokédex," Tory stated. "Sammy bring Minun and Plusle over here for a second."  
  
"Alright," Sammy said and placed Plusle and Minun on the ground.  
  
"Minun, cheering Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create a brilliant shower of sparks to cheer on its teammates."  
"Plusle, cheering Pokémon," it continued. "When Plusle is cheering on its partner, it flashes with electric sparks from all over its body. If its partner loses, this Pokémon cries loudly."  
  
"Cool," Tory nodded placing her Pokédex back into her pocket. "Let's go now. We have to make it to the next town before sunset and it's already six-thirty!"  
  
Her stomach growled.  
  
"And I'm starving," she added.  
  
Sammy returned Quakers to her Pokéball and they all began to run towards the next town could be seen dimly on the horizon.  
  
"We're almost there!" Tory yelled as they neared the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Going somewhere?" suddenly a gang of five people on motorbikes rode in their way.  
  
"Just to the Pokécenter," answered Tory. "Could you please move out of the way?"  
  
The gang laughed.  
  
"What's that Pokémon you got there?" The leader asked about Shada. "I kind of like it. Hand it over!"  
  
"Shada get back!" Tory yelled and Shada backed up to her side. "Get out of our way."  
  
"Now your threatening us are you?" the leader laughed menacingly. "We're the ones threatening you!"  
  
"Plusle, Minun use Thunderwave!" yelled Sammy and her Pokémon sprung into action.  
  
"PL-U-SLE!" It yelled releasing a thunderwave.  
  
"MI-NUN!" It also yelled releasing its thunderwave.  
  
The electricity shot through the motorbikes and paralyzed the gang in their tracks. They held completely still unable to move. Plusle and Minun returned quickly to Sammy's shoulders.  
  
"Let's get out of here before it wears off!" Sammy yelled and they all ran quickly into the town.  
  
"It's a good thing you were there Sammy!" Snap exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks to Plusle and Minun," Sammy added.  
  
They neared the Pokécenter and ran inside panting from the run. There was a nurse and an officer talking over in the counter and they stopped abruptly to see who had come inside.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked the officer noting that they were out of breath.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Snap.  
  
"I'm Officer Jenny," she responded. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"There was this biker gang that stopped us before we came into the town," Tory panted. "So Sammy used Plusle and Minun to stop them from stealing my Pokémon."  
  
"Really?" Officer Jenny asked intrigued. "I've been hearing a lot of reports about a biker gang lately."  
  
"I got my Pokémon to use thunderwave," Sammy explained. "They're probably still paralyzed."  
  
"Good I'm going to go check this out," Officer Jenny stated. "What side of town did you arrive from?"  
  
"From Littleroot road," Snap responded.  
  
"Alright thanks kids," she responded and ran off onto her motorcycle outside.  
  
"How are your Pokémon?" inquired the nurse. "By the way my names Nurse Joy."  
  
"My Pokémon needs a check-up," Snap said. "It was just in a battle."  
  
"Alright hand me the Pokéball for a second and I'll take care of it right away," Nurse Joy answered.  
  
Snap handed her the Pokéball and Nurse Joy who took it into the back.  
  
"Is there a gym in this town?" asked Tory.  
  
"I'm not sure where we are," Sammy admitted. "Hey look across the street!"  
  
There was a small store full of everything they needed and had a large sign hanging on it. Pokénavs sold here! It was a Pokémart and it was perfect.  
  
"We need a Pokénav!" Exclaimed Tory. "Lets head over while Mudkip is getting healed."  
  
The three of them traveled across the street and into the small store.  
  
"Well hello what can I do to help you?" asked the clerk.  
  
"How much is a Pokénav?" inquired Tory.  
  
"Why it's just 150 dollars, which is a very low price if you ask me!" The clerk answered happily.  
  
"Hold on a second," Tory said and turned around. "Lets all pitch in 50 dollars so we all own the Pokénav."  
  
They each produced 50 dollars so it was equal. Tory turned around again.  
  
"Thank you and here is your Pokénav," the clerk said handing over the small device.  
  
"Thanks," Tory answered and turned it on. "It says were in Oldale town. I wonder what this little link thing is for?"  
  
Suddenly she had an idea and took out her Pokédex. She then hooked it up with her Pokénav and the Pokénav had whole new features.  
  
"Wow look at all the features!" she exclaimed. "It shows me the condition of my Pokémon, has a log for the trainers I've beaten and the ribbons I've won!"  
  
"Cool!" Sammy yelled. "Let me upload my information onto it."  
  
They each in turn uploaded their Pokédexs into the Pokénav.  
  
"Look it has Snap and I in the trainer log book," Tory pointed.  
  
"Where's me?" asked Sammy sadly.  
  
"You have to battle a trainer first I guess," Tory answered shrugging. "Hey let's buy some potion for our Pokémon and some more Pokéballs."  
  
"That comes to 900 dollars," the clerk said.  
  
Tory handed him the money and received the three Pokéballs and one potion.  
  
"You each can have a Pokéball," she said handing them one each. "We'll save the potion for later. There's no gym in this town so we'll have to move on to the next one. Let's go pick up Mudkip!"  
  
They walked across the street laughing and playing then came into the Pokécenter.  
  
"Your Pokémon is at full health," Nurse Joy said smiling. "Have a nice day!"  
  
"You too," answered Snap happily picking up her small mudkip.  
  
"Bye!" They all yelled in unison and walked on towards the road to the next town.  
  
They were on the outskirts of the city with the sun low on the horizon.  
  
"It's almost night," Tory said.  
  
"Yeah but if we keep moving we'll make it there by a little after sunset," Snap said joyously.  
  
They continued walking very aware of every scratch and noise as the sun sank lower.  
  
"I don't like the dark," Sammy whispered.  
  
"I do," Tory said. "I love the stars and the moon and the beautiful air."  
  
"Me too but it's still creepy," Snap agreed and the sun was gone leaving darkness in it's wake.  
  
"Yeah," Sammy said shivering.  
  
Shadow seemed to be enjoying the moonlight and her coat began to shine.  
  
"Wow look at Shadow!" Tory said in awe.  
  
"Her coat really does get shinier in the moonlight," Snap said.  
  
"She's almost like a ghost," Sammy added.  
  
They all shivered at that. The next town seemed farther away then they had expected, but still they trudged on slowly in the darkness with only the light of Shada to lead them. 


	4. Chapter 4

The city lights were sparkling as they neared their destination.  
  
"I'm so glad were almost at the next city!" Snap sighed. "Those woods were too creepy."  
  
"Well it's late and I'm bushed so why don't we set up camp here?" Tory suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea!" Sammy sighed. "We can sleep under the stars and the moon!"  
  
"Alright," Snap said slowly. "I guess so."  
  
"What's wrong with sleeping under the stars?" asked Tory spreading out her sleeping blanket.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it I just don't like the dark," she answered shivering. "I don't like it at all."  
  
"Well we can start a fire," Sammy insisted. "I'll get some firewood with Plusle and Minun."  
  
"Plusle! Minun!" The two small Pokémon exclaimed as they began collecting sticks from the ground.  
  
"Shada you can help too," Tory added. "Hey I bet Zigzagoon would like to help."  
  
She picked the Pokéball off of her belt and expanded it then threw it.  
  
"Go Zigzagoon!" She yelled.  
  
"Zig!" the Pokémon exclaimed as it was freed from the Pokéball.  
  
"Do you want to help us gather some firewood Zigzagoon?" asked Tory picking up a few sticks herself.  
  
"Zig!" It agreed and began running around grabbing small twigs.  
  
After a while they finally had collected enough to make a large fire and they set it all in a pile.  
  
"Does anyone have something to light the fire with?" Tory asked.  
  
"Plusle could you use spark on those dry sticks?" asked Sammy.  
  
Plusle nodded then sent an electricity bolt onto the pile of sticks, which began to smoke and sizzle. Tory curled up to the fire, attempting to warm up, her zigzagoon sat off by itself.  
  
"I think zigzagoon is a bit homesick," Snap said glancing at the Pokémon.  
  
"Lets get some sleep," Sammy suggested and lay in her bed.  
  
Tory stared at zigzagoon for a while then lay down and looked up at the stars. She unfastened her pokébelt and laid it on the ground beside her. It was a beautiful night; a warm breeze blew through the camp. Tory's eyelids began to close when she heard a cry.  
  
"Zigzagoon!" It yelled whimpering.  
  
Tory stood up quickly. Her zigzagoon was gone!  
  
"Zigzagoon where are you?" Tory called and began running into the bushes.  
  
"Zigzagoon!" Her Pokémon called again.  
  
Tory ran blindly through the trees and they whipped her clothing, soaking her in cold morning dew. In a second she immerged out of the bushes and into a clearing. There before her was a large Mightyena that had just tackled her zigzagoon into fainting. It was just about to use a bite attack when it looked up at Tory.  
  
"Mightyena!" It growled and ran towards her, its jaws open.  
  
With a flash Shada was there and had tackled Mightyena to the ground and used her bite attack in its neck. The Mightyena yipped and whined then ran off into the bushes. Tory quickly ran over to zigzagoon and grabbed it into her arms.  
  
"Zigzagoon are you okay?" Tory asked but the Pokémon did not answer. "I have to get you to the Pokécenter! Shada come on!"  
  
They ran quickly towards the camp through the trees and bushes. It scratched at Tory's clothing and caught in her hair but she didn't even notice all she cared about was the slow breathing of her small Pokémon. They reached the camp momentarily and her friends were still asleep.  
  
"Sammy, Snap we have to get to the Pokécenter!" Tory yelled and they both woke with a jolt then rubbed their eyes gingerly.  
  
"What?" Sammy asked groggily then yawned.  
  
"I'm going to the Pokécenter catch up with me later!" Tory yelled then ran down the path towards the city lights wishing that she had gotten zigzagoon's Pokéball but it was to late now.  
  
Tory ran quickly down a large hill towards the town coming up ahead. Pulling out her Pokénav as she ran she checked which town she was coming up to. Opening the map the Pokénav showed that the next town was called Rose town and had a Pokécenter. Slipping the Pokénav back onto her belt she ran quickly towards the next town but slipped on the dew-strewn grass. Falling forwards zigzagoon fell out of her hands and onto the ground while she hit her head on the hard earth. Groaning Tory stood again then ran over to zigzagoon.  
  
"Hold on zigzagoon!" Tory gasped panting the small zigzagoon opened it's eyes then uttered Zig and closed it's eyes again grabbing zigzagoon up again Tory ran.  
  
Running faster then ever Tory sped down the hill with Shada at her heels. Shada was glowing in the moonlight and giving Tory just enough light to see where she was going. Racing quickly Tory finally reached the outskirts of the small town then spotted the Pokécenter then ran for it. Bursting inside out of breath Tory collapsed in the doorway.  
  
"Oh my!" Nurse Joy exclaimed running over to her. "What happened?"  
  
"My...Zigzagoon," Tory gasped for air.  
  
"Chansey!" Nurse Joy called while a large pink Pokémon walked over. "Take this zigzagoon to be healed."  
  
"Chansey!" The Pokémon agreed then walked off with zigzagoon.  
  
"While Chansey heals your zigzagoon you need to rest yourself and not on the floor of my doorway," Nurse Joy advised helping Tory stand then walking her over to one of the couches. "Wait here."  
  
"Thank you," Tory muttered relaxing against the cushions.  
  
Nurse Joy ran off then came back with a blanket and some hot cocoa. Tory was wrapped in the blanket then given the cup. Sipping slowly she was grateful for a hot drink.  
  
"You can stay here for the night," Nurse Joy said then walked back into the emergency room to heal zigzagoon.  
  
"Shada?" Shadow asked Tory.  
  
"I'm alright," Tory answered.  
  
"Sha," Shadow nodded then curled up next to Tory on the cushions.  
  
Tory would have liked to stay awake the whole night and wait for zigzagoon but she soon found herself becoming tired then fell asleep sitting up.  
  
"Tory?" a distant voice asked then Tory felt herself being shaken. "Wake up! TORY!!"  
  
Tory woke with a start to see that Sammy and Snap had arrived. They were standing over her looking out of breath while the light of the morning sky was shining outside.  
  
"It's about time Tory," Sammy said gruffly. "What did you think you were doing running all the way to Rose town like that?"  
  
"Well I was taking my zigzagoon to the Pokécenter," Tory answered yawning.  
  
"By the way you left your Pokébelt and knapsack at the camp so here," Snap said handing Tory her things.  
  
"Thanks," Tory said fastening her Pokébelt back on and setting her knapsack next to her.  
  
Sammy suddenly went wide-eyed and stared at the knapsack.  
  
"Tory not to alarm you but your knapsack is moving!" She screeched hiding behind Snap.  
  
Tory stared at her knapsack and indeed it was squirming with muffled cries coming from inside. Slowly and carefully Tory opened the sack to reveal a small green Pokémon nibbling on her chocolate bar.  
  
"Hey that's so cute," Tory said smiling then picked the small Pokémon up. "I wonder what it is?"  
  
Taking out her Pokédex Tory pointed it at the Pokémon.  
  
"Shroomish, mushroom Pokémon," The Pokédex told her. "Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokémon feeds on compost that is made of dead fallen leaves."  
  
"Cool," Tory stated cuddling the tiny Pokémon. "Who's a cutey?"  
  
"Shroomish," the Pokémon exclaimed delighted.  
  
"Hey Shroomish do you want to come with me?" Tory asked looking at the small Pokémon.  
  
"Shroomish!" The Pokémon exclaimed delightedly.  
  
"Awe who's cuddly?" Tory asked smiling and cuddling the small Pokémon.  
  
"Tory your zigzagoon is all healed," Nurse Joy said smiling. "Here you are."  
  
Zigzagoon came running at Tory then landed next to her on the cushions.  
  
"Zig!" It said with a pleased look on its face.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay zigzagoon," Tory smiled. "Look what I found!"  
  
Tory showed zigzagoon the shroomish. Zigzagoon sniffed it for a moment then licked it. The small shroomish hugged zigzagoon's nose.  
  
"You guys I think the shroomish is just a baby," Tory stated considering how small it was.  
  
"It is," Nurse Joy stated from the counter. "That Shroomish is definitely a baby."  
  
"Well Shroomish just get inside the Pokéball and I'll let you out again okay?" Tory said holding up the Pokéball.  
  
The small shroomish seemed to consider this for a moment then pressed the button on the Pokéball and disappeared inside. Tory smiled then let the small shroomish out again. The Pokémon wandered over to zigzagoon and jumped on it's back. Zigzagoon began giving it a piggyback ride.  
  
"Well we have to get on our way," Sammy said coming out from behind Snap. "We have to go the next town."  
  
"Why doesn't this one have a gym?" Tory asked.  
  
"No," responded Snap. "We have to go to Petalburg city."  
  
"Alright let's go," Tory said grabbing her knapsack and putting it on. "Come on you guys back into your Pokéballs."  
  
She pulled out her two Pokéballs and returned zigzagoon but Shroomish kept dodging the light.  
  
"All right Shroomish you can sit in my knapsack," Tory said opened it and shroomish jumped inside. "Let's go."  
  
"Goodbye Nurse Joy!" They said in unison and walked out the door.  
  
"Goodbye and take good care of your Pokémon!" She called back.  
  
They walked out of the Pokécenter and into the streets of the town. Shada was walking next to Tory while Minun and Plusle were still sitting on Sammy's shoulders.  
  
"I want to catch some new Pokémon," Sammy said smiling. "Let's go and look for some."  
  
"Alright we can train to," Tory said smiling. "I need to train Shada and Zigzagoon."  
  
"What about Shroomish?" asked Snap.  
  
"Well Shroomish is just a baby so I'm going to keep her out of battles until she's older," Tory answered shrugging. "Anyways let's look in the grass and stuff for other Pokémon."  
  
"How do you know it's a girl?" Snap asked.  
  
"Well I think it's a girl at least," she answered not to sure of herself. "Maybe the Pokénav could help."  
  
Pulling out the Pokénav she pointed it at Shroomish and the voice told her about shroomish again. After it had finished it showed some statistics about her, the height, weight and that she was a female.  
  
"Yes!" Tory exclaimed. "It's definitely a girl."  
  
"Cool now let's get to work finding some wild Pokémon!" Sammy said excitedly while prancing around.  
  
"Okay first things first we have to get out of the town and into the countryside then we'll look in the forest and stuff," Tory suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Snap admitted and they all walked out of the town and into the grass.  
  
There was a forest just up ahead and lots of grass surrounded it. The perfect place for finding Pokémon. Already Tory could see some Pokémon playing in the grass. Bringing out her Pokédex she pointed it at each one.  
  
"Poochyena, Bite Pokémon," The automated voice said. "At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back."  
  
"That's cool," Sammy said as they sat in the grass to watch the Pokémon playing. "Point it at that Pokémon there."  
  
"Taillow, Tiny Swallow Pokémon," It said. "Taillow couragously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand it cries loudly if it becomes hungry."  
  
"It's sort of cute I guess but I want a really cute Pokémon," Sammy said. "What's that one there in the tree?"  
  
"Wurmple, Worm Pokémon," It continued. "Using the spikes on it's rear end, Wurmple peels bark off of trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. Wurmple is targetted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon tries to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear end at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by releasing poison from its spikes."  
  
"Isn't it supposed to evolve into a different Pokémon?" Sammy asked then spotted a flying Pokémon. "Hey point it at that one!"  
  
"Beautifly, Butterfly Pokémon," It said. "Beautifly's favorite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen."  
  
"I want one of those!" Sammy cried smiling. "Doesn't Wurmple evolve into Beautifly?"  
  
"I think so but I don't remember let's check the Pokédex," Tory suggested and opened it then went through to Wurmple. "Let's see. It' evolve into something but I don't have that on my Pokédex yet but look it's last evolution is Beautifly!"  
  
"I'm going to catch a Beautifly!" Sammy exclaimed happily.  
  
"Maybe you should catch a Wurmple first," Tory suggested yawning. "Their probably easier to catch."  
  
"I don't know," Sammy considered. "Hey what's going on over there?"  
  
Over in the grass a few feet away from them a Taillow was squaking angrily while pecking at something beneath it. Sammy parted the grass in front of it and gasped. There was a Wurmple trying to defend itself against the Taillow while the Taillow was trying to peck it.  
  
"Go Plusle!" Sammy yelled and Plusle jumped off of her shoulder. "Use spark on that Taillow!"  
  
"PLUSLE!!" the little Pokémon yelled as red lightening emitted from it then shocked the Taillow.  
  
The bird Pokémon squaked annoyed then flew away. The little Wurmple though looked admiringly at Sammy and crawled over to her. Being afraid of bugs Sammy yelped but found that the wurmple wasn't scary at all.  
  
"Hey little Wurmple," Sammy said as it crawled onto her arm. "You are so adorable!"  
  
"What do you have there Sammy?" Tory asked looking over. "Hey a wurmple aren't you going to catch it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Sammy admitted then held out a Pokéball to the Wurmple. "Go Pokéball!"  
  
She threw the Pokéball at the wurmple and it hit then the wurmple turned into a bright light and retracted into the Pokéball. The ball shook once, twice, three times then a fourth and stood still.  
  
"Yes I caught Wurmple!" Sammy yelled picking up the Pokéball. "Well this has been fun. So let's go to the next town." 


End file.
